


The Witch Slave

by SWSWWAD



Category: Strike Witches
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Basement, Blackmail, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Collars, Control, Cowgirl Position, Dildos, Doggy Style, Dominance, Double Penetration, Drunk Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, Dungeon, F/F, F/M, Face Slapping, Female Masturbation, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Forced Drinking, Forced Marriage, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, Group Sex, Handcuffs, Kidnapped, Lesbian Sex, Magic, Magic-Users, Magical Girls, Maid, Male Masturbation, Manipulation, Mastabation, Master/Slave, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Licking, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Spanking, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Denial, Party, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Shower Sex, Slavery, Smut, Spanking, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Trapped, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Underage Drinking, Underage Masturbation, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wealth, Witches, dog collar, forced lesbian sex, mansion, naked apron
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 09:29:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7527430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWSWWAD/pseuds/SWSWWAD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kidnapped and alone, Yoshika finds herself as a mans plaything. Will she escape? Will someone save her? Will she be a slave forever?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Waking Up

Yoshika woke up with a pounding headache, and in a room, she didn’t recognize, gone was the soft white ceiling of her room in the base and in its place is a dimly lit cracked grey ceiling. She tries to get up only to find that she can’t move her arms, she looks up to see them handcuffed to a metal ring attached to the wall and to make things worse the cuffs are the kind that prevents a witch from using her magic.

 

Yoshika tries to scream for help, not caring who hears her she just wants someone to get her out of this but a cloth stuffed in her mouth means her screams are only heard as faint mumbles. She looks around the room to try and find someone but only spots the dark corners of the room she is being held in, she can’t see anything or anyone. Yoshika finds herself laying on a wooden table, her legs are still free to move and only a single flickering light is one that buzzes and looks like it’s about to die out.

 

Finally, Yoshika hears someone laughing as footsteps start to echo through the room, she looks and sees someone emerging from one of the many shadows in the room. Her eyes widen as she sees who it is, her heart beats rapidly as the identity of the man becomes clear as he steps into the light of the room. **_“No not him!”_** Yoshika’s mind screams. **_“It can’t be him!”_**

 

Two hours ago Yoshika walked into a local pub with Lynne and Perrine; they have been given the day off, so Lynne suggested going to this pub for lunch. They sat in the Britannia pub and ordered some food and non-alcoholic drinks, and that’s when Yoshika first saw him, sat at the bar staring right back at her. He looked strong with big powerful muscles, short blonde hair but his blue eyes were so cold it made Yoshika’s body shiver. There was something about him she doesn’t like, something that scares her.

 

Yoshika tries to ignore him, but she can still feel his eyes on her, she looks to Lynne and Perrine, but they don’t seem bothered by him and talk happily to each other. Finally, Yoshika can’t take the ice cold feeling of his eyes on her, she stands up and goes straight to the bathroom knowing that is one place he can’t follow her, and his gaze can’t find her. Seconds later she hears the door opening, and she turns expecting to see Lynne only she is wrong, instead of her friend she sees that man with the ice cold stare towering over her.

 

He is much taller than Yoshika thought, she tries to scream, but he shoves a wet cloth that smells funny over her mouth and nose. Before Yoshika knows it she is falling, before she can call for help she is closing her eyes. Scared and feeling that man catch Yoshika falls asleep, not knowing what will happen next and she can only hope one of her friends will save her from whatever fate awaits her.

 

Now that man is slowly walking towards her, laughing and getting closer and closer to where she is tied up. Yoshika wants nothing more than to be free, to be free and away from this man who’s getting too close for comfort. He reaches the table and Yoshika tries to kick him away with her feet but he catches her legs with ease, he leans over her so that his mouth is right next to her ear and Yoshika can feel his breath on her skin. She tries to pull away but a large strong and grabs her, holding her hair tight he locks her head in place. Every time Yoshika struggled his grip became tighter, and she could hear him chuckle, then his tongue slivers along her cheek to her ear making her stomach churn and vile raise in her throat.

 

“We are going to have so much fun together,” The man whispers into her ear. “You can forget about escaping right now, your friends will never find you, and you can’t escape.”

 

“Let me go!” Yoshika tries to yell at him by with the cloth still in place no one can't understand her words and this outburst earns her a slap across the face, feeling a stinging on her cheek Yoshika looks up at her capture and shivers. His eyes are full of rage filling the young witch with fear; he moves his hand again towards Yoshika making the girl flinch. But he doesn’t strike her. Instead, he gently strokes the cheek he just slapped rubbing away the pain.

 

“You will speak only when spoken to” The man warns, and Yoshika can tell by his voice that she would regret it if she disobeyed, he then removes the cloth gaging the girl, but Yoshika remains silent as if it was still in place. “Tell me what is your name?”

 

“Yoshika,” She replies not wanting to face his anger.

 

“Well, Yoshika you will call me master or sir, you will do whatever I say and not complain,” The man tells her as he leans back and looks down at her. “You belong to me now, I own you and decide what you do, what you wear and when you eat drink and even piss do you understand?”

 

“You can’t do…” Yoshika is once again stopped by a slap only this one is harder and makes her see stars.

 

“I said do you understand?” He asks again with that terrifying look in his eyes again, Yoshika doesn’t speak, she doesn’t move and she doesn’t breathe. All she does is shiver and closes her eyes trying to escape this; this earns her another slap which instantly forces her to open her eyes in shock and pain as both her cheeks are aflame in agony. “Do you understand?”

 

“Yes,” Yoshika replies just as she sees his hand raising to slap her again. “I understand.”

 

“Good girl,” The man softly says before he leans forward and instantly traps Yoshika in a deep kiss forcing his tongue into her mouth, Yoshika fight the urge to gag and throw up as she tries to pretend it’s not him doing this to her. She closes her eyes and pictures Lynne kissing her, a friend she has been in love with since they first saw each other. With Lynne on her mind she losses herself in that fantasy and kisses him back but that man notices, pulling back he pulls roughly on Yoshika’s hair forcing her eyes open and her back to reality with the sudden pain. “You cannot escape; don’t pretend I am someone else again.” Keeping one hand in her hair forcing Yoshika’s eyes on his he slides his other hand down her body until it reaches her small breasts, he squeezes one in is massive hand and starts to massage it through the witch’s clothes. Yoshika bites her lips to remain quiet as her body starts to betray her, her small nipples stiffen, and her throat is full of moans she is trying desperately not to let escape. But one is finally forced from her as he squeezes her small stiff nipple, this causes him to smirk and Yoshika to redden. “That’s right I am the one doing this to you, not the person in your mind.” He moves his other hand down to her other breast, working with both his hands he forces several small moans from the witch’s mouth before he gives both her nipples a quick squeeze and pulls away. “I own you; I can do what I want to you. Get used to it; you won’t be escaping me anytime soon.” He moves away from her but quickly returns holding a knife that instantly catches Yoshika’s eyes. “Now, let’s continue.”

 

“Please,” Yoshika begs as she struggles against her cuffs trying to free herself before that man uses that knife on her, she soon feels the cold steel against her skin and the man quickly wraps his free hand around her throat to stop her movements. Yoshika waits for him to plunge that knife into her chest, but instead, all she hears is a tearing sound, by the time she knows what’s happening it’s too late to it stop it. She shivers as she feels the cold hair hit her newly exposed skin, he cut both her sailors top and blue swimsuit open to her waist exposing her chest. Yoshika desperately tries to block his view of her but she can’t, and she can only watch as he takes her in and licks his lips like she’s a delicious plate of food, his hand stays on her throat as the other goes back to her chest. Now there is nothing between his hand and her flesh; she is helpless to stop him. “Please stop.”

 

“You belong to me remember,” The man says as he lowers his head until his lips capture her other nipple in his mouth, Yoshika involuntary arch into him as his tongue swirls around and flicks her stiff nub. She gasps when his teeth gentle rakes against it and hates how good it feels while he sucks her like a baby feeding from its mother, she hates her body for betraying her as it enjoys what this man is doing to it. As he switches over to taste her other breast his hand leaves her throat and slides down her body, his nails lightly run across her skin until it reaches its destination. Yoshika was so distracted by his tongue on her chest that she doesn’t notice his other hand until it starts to rub her crotch over what’s left of her swimming suit. A moan slips between her lips and once again her body betrays her by pressing into his hand desperate for more contact, his lips leave her chest, and he smiles at Yoshika’s reaction. “Someone’s eager,” He says as he slides the hand inside her swimsuit to find her damp and causing another moan to leave the witches mouth. “Wet too, you like this don’t you?”

 

“No,” Yoshika replies through gritted teeth as she desperately tries to remain quiet and her captor runs a finger up and down her slit, but once again he makes her moan in pleaser, finding and manipulating her clit he forces more sweet sounds to leave the young girls mouth.

 

“I beg to differ,” He says cheerfully as he slowly pushes a finger into the girl’s pussy. “I know you love this.” He starts to wiggle his finger around inside her causing more noise from the witch that is music to his ears. “This wetness in your pussy, the sounds from your mouth and the way your insides are reacting to my finger tell me you love this.” He adds another finger stretching her tight insides. “I know you do, so admit it.”

 

“I… I don’t…” Yoshika replies between moans as he starts to move his two fingers inside her and another finger finds her clit; he keeps going at a slow pace enjoying the sounds that his actions are drawing from the young witch. Yoshika is torn, her body loves this and hates the slow pace while her mind hates this and wants him to stop. Soon it becomes too much; his fingers are pushing her slowly towards some edge her body wants to reach. She can feel her insides start to squeeze his finger as she reaches that edge, she wants to jump over it, but before she can, he stops. He removes his hand from her and leaves her hanging onto that edge; slowly she comes back. As much as she hates to admit it, she wishes to for him to have continued his work with his fingers and sent her over that edge. Instead, he left her hanging feeling unsatisfied and empty. He’s laughing at her as he shoves his fingers into her mouth, soon her taste buds are flooded with her own taste.

 

“Lick it, clean up your mess,” He orders and Yoshika complies, she likes her wetness off of his fingers without hesitation. Her mind still clouded from what just happened she doesn’t resist, she likes off her love juices until his hand is clean and he is pleased with her work. “Good girl,” He tells her as he removes his hand and grabs the knife again, this time he cuts away the last of her clothing leaving her body completely open to him. He holds up the part of the swimsuit that covered her privet parts, and Yoshika can see her own body fluids soaking it before she can say a thing he shoves it into her mouth. “See you did enjoy it, you saw it and taste it now.” He moves his body so he can see her most privet part of her body, Yoshika tries to close her leg and block his view, but once again his arms grab her legs and spreads them wide. “Don’t be shy.” He gently tells her as he moves one of his hands back towards her sex, Yoshika freezes again torn. Part of her wants this and him to finish what she started while the other half just wants this to end, the trouble is as the man’s finger starts to rub the slit of her sex again that first part is winning. “Are you ready to admit you like this yet?”

 

“Yes,” Yoshika replies through her new gag as she nods and the man pushes his two fingers back inside her, that wasn’t the answer Yoshika wanted to give, but the man’s manipulation of her body is clouding her mind and making it impossible for her to think straight.

 

“I knew you were, you may lie but your body doesn’t,” The man tells her as he starts to bring her back to that edge, he moves his hands faster now pumping them in and out of her while his thumb rubs her clit. Soon she is on that edge again, but once again he pulls away before she can go over it, feeling disappointed she is about to yell at him when his lips and tongue find her privet area. With this new contact, she is sent screaming over the edge as her body, pleasure floods her body, and his tongue seems to make it go on and on until it finally comes to an end. “Now it’s time for you to make me feel good.” Yoshika can barely hear him; even if she could, she is still too busy trying to calm down to understand. It isn’t until she feels something poke her entrance that she notices the man has pulled his pants down and is now stood half naked about to fuck her, Yoshika doesn’t even have a chance to finish before his pushing inside her laying claim to her virginity. He pushes inside her until he’s all the way inside her then he pauses and looks at Yoshika, the young witch has tears leaving her eyes as she struggles to adjust to having him inside her. He’s big, and right now he is stretching Yoshika painfully wide, seven inches long and all of that is buried inside the witch’s tight virgin pussy. He waits and watches, being merciful and allowing the girl to adjust to his length before continuing. Finally, after waiting a few minutes he can’t wait any longer, he starts to push in slowly and out of her pulling out until he can see his tip before pushing all the way back inside her. “You feel good Yoshika.” He gradually starts to speed up until his powerful hips are slamming him in and out of the witch’s pussy, Yoshika’s sobs and pleas to stop soon to turn moans as she feels herself approach the edge again. “You feel… so good.”

 

“You too,” Yoshika again replies with an answer her mind didn’t want to give, she is so lost and despite to reach that edge and dive over it that she will say anything to make that happen. As he slams continues to pound into her she is sent over that edge again; she screams as her walls clamp down on his length and this time her gag flies out of her mouth.

 

“We are not finished yet,” The man says as he pulls out of her, Yoshika nod breathlessly not knowing how she could continue. Her small body is exhausted and covered in sweat, all she wants to do is sleep, but that is something she knows her captor won’t allow her to do yet. Seconds later he unhooks her cuffs from the ring on the wall but leaves them on her wrists, he then picks her up and sits down himself. He then places Yoshika on his lap, but all the exhausted girl could do was slump against the man’s chest, all she can do is sit there and moan as he starts to play with her breasts again. His lips find her neck and soon her works the witch back up, as he sucks and nibbles on her neck marking her as his he slides a hand back down towards her sex. He strokes her a few times before he grabs himself and lined his length back up with her pussy again, with one thrust he is filling her again. “You are all mine, your body, and your soul. All mine and mine alone.” He starts thrusting up into her as fast as he can will his arms wrap around the witch to keep her from falling. “And I will never let you go.” Soon he is reaching his limit, keeping one arm wrapped around her waist he moves the other so he can rub her clit. Yoshika is thrown over the edge first, and her walls squeezing his length sends the man over the edge seconds later, he pours his load into her as Yoshika blacks out. He quickly removes himself and sets Yoshika down on the table, he then gets dressed and walks to the thick metal door that is the only way in and out of the room. Before he shut the door, he looks back in at the sleeping witch, as he shuts the door he gentle says. “Welcome to your new life Yoshika.”


	2. The House

When Yoshika wakes up again, she finds herself still handcuffed, and in that dark room, she was hoping that everything was just a horrible dream but one look at her naked body is enough to convince her that it was real. Her lower body is sore, and blood has dried over her crotch and upper thighs, feeling dirty and sick she looks away from the evidence of last night.

 

 ** _“Oh god,”_** Yoshika’s mind suddenly says as she remembers how last night ended. He put his seed inside me. **_“I_** ** _can’t have his child.”_**

 

The door opening stops that thought though; she sits up just in time to see that man enter the room fully dressed and hungrily staring at her naked flesh. He smiles at her, his smile shows kindness, but Yoshika saw last night there is anger and lust behind that smile. Her sore privet parts and the red handprint on her cheeks are proof of that, last night he showed his true self and Yoshika knows it is not the smiling man she sees before her.

 

“I see you are awake Yoshika,” The man says as he approaches her, Yoshika starts to slide away moving along the table, but she is too slow. “I told you last night.” The man grabs her and pulls her to her feet, so she is less than a meter away from him. “I own you; you can’t run from me or hide.”

 

“Please just let me go,” Yoshika begs as he spins her around, she closes her eyes expecting him to repeat what happened before but instead she feels something lock around her neck.

 

“There this should be better,” The man says as Yoshika opens her eyes and uses her hands to feel a cold metal object secured around her neck, the man turns her around and takes the handcuffs off of her wrists. “You won’t be needing them, the collar around your neck is like these cuffs. While you wear it you can’t use your magic, now follow me.”

 

“Where are you taking me?” Yoshika asks as the man starts to walk away, she follows not because he told her to though, but because she wants to be out of this room.

 

“To show you your new home, keep up, or I will drag you,” The man warns as he answers Yoshika’s question.

Yoshika stays quiet as the man leads her up some stone stairs that are cool and send shivers up through her bare feet to the rest of her body with every step. Cold stone floors and walls, this place is starting to look like a medieval dungeon in Yoshika’s mind. She follows him up until they reach a wooden door, the man opens it, and together they walk into a large well-decorated hallway. Beautiful red carpet, countless doors, and the brightness of the room hurts Yoshika’s eyes; it seems like forever since Yoshika has seen so much light.

 

The house is huge, on the ground floor there are five main rooms, the living room, kitchen, dining room, a food storeroom and a large Fuso style bath that Yoshika is surprised to see. The second floor has five bedrooms each decorated differently and a library. Finally, there is the attic; it's mostly empty apart from a few boxes. At one point Yoshika looks out the window to see nothing but trees and a large fence between the house and the forest, the man sees this and says.

“Don’t think about it, there are miles of forest surrounding us, and I am an expert tracker. You won’t get far and even if you escape me you won’t escape the forest, it easy to get lost in there and very few people venture in there,” After the man takes her back down to the bath before he speaks again. “Clean yourself up; I’ll be back in an hour. Don’t leave this room until I return.”

 

“But what about clothes? You cut mine up; I have nothing to change into” Yoshika asks turning to face him, she hopes for something to cover herself with and fears she will never wear any clothes again.

 

“I decide when you wear clothes and what you wear, remember that,” The man replies as he turns to leave. “If I want you to wear clothes then I shall return with something for you to wear, now clean yourself up.”

 

Yoshika lowers herself into the water, the water is nice and warm, but she can’t relax. She can’t help but think of the events of last night, where he raped her and took her virginity. The worst part is that deep down a part of her liked it, liked the way his hands and tongue worked her body until she was thrown into utter bliss. She hates herself for that, for the way her body gave into his touch and even craved it.  The way she felt, the things he made her feel are all wrong. His touch shouldn’t have given her those feels; it should have repulsed her and not sent her over the edge into ecstasy.

 

Yoshika looks down at her body and hates it, it betrayed her to him and is still dirty despite her bathing. He put his seed inside her, defiled her insides. She could be pregnant; she’s old enough to be carrying his children right now. Yoshika hopes she’s not, as both her hands rest on her stomach she prays she isn’t carrying that man’s child. She stays in the water just staring into its clearness losing herself in memories of her squad; she knows they are looking for her. They must be, she can only hope they find her soon. Yoshika is soon brought out of thought again by a clearing of a throat; she turns to see the man stood over her, but her heart drops when she sees he is carrying no clothes.

 

“Get out,” He commands, and slowly Yoshika does as she is told, he throws the towel at her, and she quickly wraps it around her body. “Get dried and meet me in the dining room, I expect you to be there in ten minutes or you will be punished do you understand?”

 

“Yes,” Yoshika nods in response as she watches the man leave, she counts to ten only as her count reaches zero she doesn’t start to dry off she walks quietly to the door. Draped in her towel Yoshika checks the coast is clear before she runs off in the opposite direction to the dining hall, away from the man who is holding her here. She runs to, the front door and tries to pull it open; it doesn’t move an inch. “Come on please open,” Yoshika whispers to the door as she pushes against it putting all her weight into the effort, but the door barely moves. “Please.”

 

“Going somewhere?” Yoshika knows that voice; she turns to see her captor walking towards her. “I didn’t say you could leave did I?”

 

“No,” Yoshika answers scared and frozen, she wants to run, but her feet won’t move. He reaches her and puts his hand under her chin; he lifts her head, so they stare eye to eye at each other. Yoshika’s eyes are full of fear; his eyes are full of anger. One look at his eyes Yoshika knows what she must do, even with her wrists unbound she is defenseless as long as her collar is keeping, her magic suppressed. “I’m sorry.”.

 

“You’re sorry, is that all you got to say?” He asks squeezing her chin slightly, not enough to bruise but enough to make her wince. Yoshika remains silent, not moving or talking hoping not to anger him more. “You disobeyed me; you know what that means right? It means you need to be punished and since you said sorry that means you know you are in the wrong, you know you deserve this.” He drags Yoshika into the living room where he makes Yoshika kneel on the floor. “Stay here.” He orders as he leaves when he returns he is holding something. “See this?” He holds up a top similar to the one Yoshika normally wears. “I was going to let you wear this, but you lost that privilege, you have to earn the right to wear it.” He sets it down on the table before he sits down in one of the large sofas and stares at Yoshika. “Come here.” Yoshika walks towards him nervous and scared she slowly makes her way forward; she stops in front of him, but he pulls her down, so she is laying across his lap. “Bad girls need to be punished,” He tells her as he brings his hand down to spank her behind, Yoshika can barely remain silent as tears, and a scream threatens to leave her small helpless body. “Good girls rewarded.” He rubs where he hit her making some of the pain disappear. “Now take your punishment like a good girl, and I’ll give you a chance to earn that top.” He brings his hand down again and again until red marks cover her ass and tears rain down from Yoshika’s eyes, but she remains as quiet as she can, only a few whimpers leave her lips as she refuses to cry out or beg him to stop. “There’s a good girl.” He finally says again as he starts to rub away the pain in her backside, he cheeks sting but every movement of his hand takes away more and more of that pain. “No, follow me it’s time for breakfast.”

 

“What about that top?” Yoshika asks as they get up and she stares at the top that can hide her flesh from this man.

 

“You will earn it later,” He tells her as he walks away. “Now follow me and don’t run off.”

 

After breakfast, Yoshika wasn’t given a chance to earn that one piece of clothing. Instead, she was forced to remain naked and kneel in whatever room he had business in. Even after they ate dinner and the sun has set Yoshika is still naked and being led through the house, they come to a room on the second floor, and he pushes Yoshika inside. As Yoshika regains her balance she releases where she is, she is in one of the bedrooms. Her heart races as she realizes what is to come, a repeat of the last time and that’s something she doesn’t, want.

 

“Are we going to sleep now?” Yoshika asks hoping that is the case.

 

“No,” The man replies with a smile that scares the young witch. “You are going to earn the right to wear that top tomorrow, now undress me.” Yoshika doesn’t move she only stares back at him. “What are you waiting for? Undress me and be rewarded or stand there and be punished.” Yoshika quickly moves after hearing that, fearing what would happen if she doesn’t she nervously and clumsily starts to unbutton the man’s top. “Good girl.”

 

“I don’t know what I am doing?” Yoshika says blushing as her shaking hand undoes his final button, she opens it up and sees his strong muscular chest. “I haven’t done this before.”.

 

“Just strip me, you are doing fine,” He tells her, she knows it’s wrong but she can’t help but feel better with his comment. She undoes his belt next and pulls his pants down, he steps out of them, and now he is left standing only wearing his underwear. Yoshika freezes now, too nervous and shy to continue stripping him. “What are you waiting for?” Fearing his wraith Yoshika continues, she pulls down his underwear and comes face to face with his man parts. She never saw anyone’s in real life before, last night she never saw him, but now she can’t help but stare. “Impressed?” He asks making Yoshika blush and look away; he smiles even wider as he walks over to the bed. He sits down on the edge and looks over to the witch. “Come here.” Again driven by her fear of some punishment she is sure will be worse then what he did to her this morning she walks towards him, slowly and unsure of her action she walks towards him. He wraps his arms around her as soon as she’s close enough and pulls her tight against his well-toned body, he leans forward, and before Yoshika can pull back, he’s kissing her. His strong arms are preventing her from escaping his tongue slides into her mouth; he kisses her until she is breathless and dizzy before he breaks away. He flips her around so she’s laying on the bed and he’s hovering over her before she can recover. “Good girl.” He whispers against her neck before he starts to kiss her their too, his lips find the marks he already made and warm, gentle kisses land on top of them. He breaks away and looks down at her, then lies down next to the witch and says. “Time to earn that top,” Yoshika looks back at him wanting to know how, wanting that top to cover herself up with. “Make me feel good, if you do then that top is yours for tomorrow.”

 

“What… What do you mean?” Yoshika asks confused as she stares back at him, somehow she thinks he doesn’t mean talking.

 

“You know, stroke me downstairs,” He tells her nodding down at his growing length, Yoshika blushes as she starts to understand. “Use your hands, mouth or whatever you like. As long as it feels good, you will have your top.”

 

“But…I” Yoshika replies her face becoming as red as a tomato.

 

“If you want that top you will do it,” He says as he waits for her to make the next move. “Be a good girl, do what you are told and you get rewarded.”

 

Yoshika reaches he hand out towards him; she lightly touches him like his thing might bite her hand off. Unsure and not knowing what to do so she gently strokes him, but when she looks up she can’t tell if it’s good or not, his face is blank and unreadable. So she grips him tighter, she wraps her hand around him and starts to move it faster. Up and down his length her hand slides and small grunts leave his mouth telling Yoshika she is doing a good job. As Yoshika continues he grabs her wrist and stops her, worried that she did something wrong she looks up at him to meet his lust filled eyes.

 

“That’s enough of that,” He tells her as he sits up and Yoshika lets him go, soon his lips meet hers again only this time the kiss seems different. Before she didn’t feel a thing and wanted to pull away, but this time she feels something, she feels passion in this kiss. For the first time, she doesn’t feel repulsed, for the first time she doesn’t hate his lips on hers. “Lay down.”

 

He commands as he breaks away from the kiss and it’s another first for Yoshika, this time she isn’t slow, and her movements are rapid as she lays herself down on his bed. His lip gives hers another quick kiss before moving back to her neck making fresh marks; a soft moan leaves her mouth. The young witch doesn’t want this, her body is giving into him again, and now she can feel her mind wanting this too. His lips only leave a few lingering kisses before they continue to move down, when they reach her chest Yoshika can feel her body freeze as she waits for what is to come. But he slows his lips movement across her flesh there; he takes his time to kiss every inch of her skin around her nipples that stiffen and cry out for his contract. Her back arcs for that contact as he gets closer and closer to her stiff nubs, but he seems to be doing everything he can to avoid them, she puts her hands in his hair trying to move his mouth to where she wants it most, but she isn’t strong enough. For reasons Yoshika is sure are stupid he doesn’t give her what she wants. Instead, she can feel him smirk against her skin as he continues the tortuously slow movement of his lips.

“What do you want?” He asks stopping his movements but keeping his lips close enough that she can feel his breath tickling her skin. “Tell me what you want?”

 

“You,” Yoshika quietly moans unable to think of anything else she wants right now, all due to the way he works her body and fogs her mind.

 

“I know you do,” He replies as he finally takes one of her stiff nubs into his mouth, Yoshika can’t stop a moan leave her mouth as he makes this long overdue contact with her. It lights a fire inside her that she knows only he can help her with, a fire that she wants to engulf her. “You love this.”

 

“Yes,” Yoshika responds as he switches nipples giving her other stiff nub the same treatment as her first, his tongue flicks, mouth sucks and teeth graze and lightly nibble her stiff nub. Soon he moves lower kissing his way down her stomach towards her center only to avoid it much to Yoshika’s frustration; he seems to keep avoiding the areas she wants him the most. He starts to kiss her thigs, and Yoshika tries to move him on, but he continues to take his time, with her hands lost in his blond hair she doesn’t have the strength to move his lips towards where she burns for them. Finally, he seems to get the message. He moves his lips back down towards her crotch, when she feels his hot breath against her privet place it sends a shivers up her spine. With one long swipe of his tongue he licks up her slit making the witch cry out in relief but then he stops and pulls away, leaving the girl needy and craving his touch. Yoshika whimpers to him as he moves away from her. “Please.”

 

“Not yet,” He tells her as he stands up. “Sit up.” Yoshika sits up hoping he will give her the attention she needs; he pulls her, so she is sat on the edge of the bed then he kneels in front of her. He leans forward and inhales her scent, Yoshika just watches and waits as his warm breath hits her wet folds causing her to quiver. “Good girls should be rewarded.” With that he goes to work, licking up and down her slit, flicking her clit and diving in and out of her his tongue starts to work her up to that same edge he sent her over last night. Yoshika screams in pleasure and grabs his hair, closing her eyes the last piece of herself that wants to resist him dies away. Right now all she wants is to go over that edge and for his tongue to take her there. When he sucks her clit into his mouth, she is sent over that edge, screaming and shuddering she rides out her climax while her abductor licks up all her love juices. “Get some sleep,” He tells her as he stands up. “Tomorrow we will be very busy.”


	3. The Guest

This time when Yoshika opens her eyes she finds herself in a comfortable bed under the cover, this time she is not alone. She can feel his arm wrapped around her waist and his rock hard muscular body pressed against her back, the warmth of his breath hitting her sends shivers down her spine, but she can’t escape. She wants to, she wants to move away, but his strong arm has her locked against him. So trapped and uncomfortable she lays awake, hoping he will awaken soon and give the space she desperately needs.

 

Minutes pass that feel like hours, Yoshika does her best to ignore him but the warmth from his body, grip on her waist and the constant blow of his breath across her naked flesh that’s nearly impossible. In the end, she just lays there and waits, staring dead ahead out of the window on the wall. She can’t see much, all she can see are grey clouds and a branch thick with leaves blowing gently in the wind. It starts to rain and just as the first raindrops hit the window her captor wakes up, his arm around her soon disappears as the man sits up. Yoshika can feel him watching her, she closes her eyes and hopes he will leave her alone thinking she is still asleep. She can’t believe she slept in the same bed with him last night, sharing a bed with the man who kidnapped her. But it doesn’t fall him; he knew along she was awake and is now faking to be still sleeping.

 

“I know you are awake Yoshika,” The man tells her as he shakes her shoulder gently. “Get up like I said yesterday we have a busy day today.” He quickly gets up and throws the single piece of clothing Yoshika earned yesterday at her. “Put that on and wait for me.” Yoshika quickly put on the top grateful for the fabric giving her the shield protecting her skin from his eyes, something she has wanted since he cut her clothes to pieces. He quickly gets some clothes together, and Yoshika can’t help but notice what he has, it’s a smart looking black suit, and he also takes out a matching pair of shiny black shoes. “I’m going to take a bath, go make breakfast for both of us.”

 

“What do you want to eat?” Yoshika asks him trying to avoid looking at his naked body.

 

“I don’t care,” He replies as he starts to leave, Yoshika quickly follows. “Just make sure it’s ready for when I get out and doesn’t kill me, if you do a good job then I will give you another piece of clothing to wear.”

 

With that they leave the bedroom and go their separate ways, Yoshika walks to the kitchen worried she might get lost and her captor walks confidently towards the Fuso style bath. Yoshika quickly finds her way into the kitchen and sighs; this house is large and unfamiliar to her so she was really worried she might have gotten lost. But she doesn’t and is soon going through the roomy kitchen trying to figure out where everything is; she finds the place well stocked with enough food to last them a few months and some rat poison that catches her eyes. Never before has she felt the need to use something like that before, even on rats that it was meant to be used on she was hesitant. But right now she wants to use it; she wants to put it in his food, in her food and kill them both and set herself free. But she doesn’t, she quickly pushes the idea from her mind. She doesn’t want to die; she wants to see her friends and family again. She can’t kill him, no matter what she has done she can’t bring herself to kill another human. So she ignores the rat poison and starts to make breakfast that won’t kill herself or that man, she cooks as she normally does in the hope she will receive more clothes. She makes Miso Soup for them both; she has only just started to dish up when the man returns wearing that suit he carried out of the bedroom.

 

“It will be ready in a minute,” Yoshika tells him not stopping what she was doing. “I’m just dishing it up now.”

 

“Well it smells good,” He says as he sits down and watches her. “If it tastes as good as it smells then you can look forward to your second piece of clothing tomorrow.” Yoshika can only hope that true, the man gets up and Yoshika follows him into the dining room. “So you made Miso Soup,” He says before taking a bite. “It tastes good too.”

 

“Thank you,” Yoshika replies as she starts to eat her food.

 

“A guess will be coming soon,” He tells her. “After you are done eating go take a bath then meet me in my office.”

 

Yoshika lowers herself into the water enjoy the warmth for one brief second before she remembers where she is, being held captive by a man who used her body for his enjoyment. For a minute memories of her last day in the 501st before she went to that pub with Lynne and Perrine, the whole squad shared a bath that morning together. Erica and Lucchini had a groping competition, Eila struggled to keep Sanya from sinking as she kept falling asleep and Yoshika accidentally groped Lynne that day. She tripped after trying to escape Lucchini and landed on her Britannia friend, it was only for a split second, but she still remembers every detail as if that moment lasted a lifetime. The warmth, the feel and the noise Lynne made, it was nearly an hour after that when to two friends could look at each other again. It was an accident, but one Yoshika didn’t mind, she was shocked by how much she liked that one brief moment.

 

But she quickly shakes it from her mind, thinking about that made her think about everyone she misses. They must miss her too; they must be searching for her. She knows they are; she knows Sakamoto would never abandon her. Even if she has to tear the world apart, she won’t stop until she finds her, a small flicker of hope flares up in the young witch at that thought. That any day now she would be rescued, that any day now Sakamoto will be kicking down the front door and taking her away from this place and that man.

 

She can’t think about that though; she has to get washed and then dressed in her only top before whoever is coming gets here. So she washes hoping whoever it is that is coming will leave soon and not pay her any attention, she knows he will though. So she quickly washes herself, dies and puts her top back on. She walks out of the room towards her captor’s office where he told her to meet him once she was done, the whole time she wishes her top was longer as it doesn’t cover her completely.

 

Yoshika finds him sat at her desk reading a newspaper, the words written on the front cover in big capital letter instantly catches her eyes and makes them water. Reading it makes her want to cry, seeing the picture below them nearly makes her do so. It reads: **WITCH STILL MISSING**. Below is a picture of her mother and grandmother taken in front of her base, knowing her family is here in Britannia leaves Yoshika not knowing what to feel. Happiness to see her family looking for her or sadness knowing her family is so close yet so far away, the tug of war of these feelings are tearing her apart. Finally, she moves, he hasn’t noticed her yet, and she wants some answers from him. Not knowing if she will get them or be punished for asking Yoshika does hesitate for a few seconds but with a deep breath she asks and hopes for her questions to be answered, she asks hoping nothing bad will come from it.

 

“What does it say about my family?” Yoshika asks him as she walks up to his desk stopping right in front of her captor.

 

“Just that they are in the country,” He answers putting down the newspaper and looking at the young Fuso witch. “That they miss you, that they are asking if anyone knows where you are.” He neatly folds the newspaper and places it on his desk. “The normal stuff families say in the paper when a loved one goes missing, you can read it yourself later, but right now our guest should be just arriving.” As if on cue someone knocks on the door, Yoshika’s captor gets up and goes to answer grabbing Yoshika’s arm along the way and painfully pulling her along. “Be on your best behavior, if anything happens you won’t like the things I will do to you.” He warns coldly, but his voice soon warms up when he adds. “Remember being a good girl gets you rewards, if you behave well, then I will let you write a letter to your family.”

 

“Really?” Yoshika asks in disbelief; she never dreamed he would let her write home to her family.

 

“Really but I will read it afterward, and you can’t tell them what happened to you, you will say you ran away from the war not wanting to fight anymore,” He tells her and Yoshika was about to say something else, but he stops her. “Ever agree to that or I won’t let you send anything to them, this way at least they know you are still alive.”

 

“Ok,” Yoshika replies thinking that lie may make her family feel better, that if they believe it, they will stop worrying about her. She knows Sakamoto won’t ever accept or believe that and continue to search for her, Sakamoto my soon be her only chance of being rescued. “I’ll tell them that.”

 

“Good girl,” He says as they reach the door, he opens to the door, and two people are stood on the other side. Another tall man and a young lady that looks only a few years older than Yoshika, the man is wearing a suit like Yoshika’s captors is while the girl is wearing only rags that are torn in places. Both are smiling though, as the two men hug Yoshika can tell they are close. “It’s good to see you again.”

 

“It’s good to see you too,” The guest replies as they let go of each other.

 

“Well come in,” Her captor said, and his two guests step inside and close the door behind them, that’s when their eyes fall onto Yoshika. Both of them look her over. “So this is your new one, she doesn’t look like much my Sam is better in nearly every way but then you always did have a strange taste.”

 

“She has her perks,” Yoshika’s master replies making Yoshika feel insecure as these two men talk about her like this, she has to admit though they are right as the other girl is more beautiful. Long blond hair, blue eyes, pretty smooth skin and breasts nearly as big as Lynne’s, she even plates her hair the same way. Seeing her now is another thing that nearly makes her cry, thinking of Lynne and for the second time that day Yoshika is fighting back her tears. “But let’s get down to business, let’s talk in my office.”

 

“Lead the way,” His friend replies, but before they move, he looks at Yoshika. “I take it that what you said on the phone still stand.”

 

“Yeah, it does,” Yoshika’s master says. “Yoshika you can do what you want.”

 

“You too Sam,” The other man also says. “We will be several hours and don’t want to be interrupted.”

 

With that the two men leave the girls alone, they walk off towards the office. Never of the girls speak they just watch the men walk until they round the corning, then they listen to their footsteps echo through the halls until those to disappear. Seconds of silence pass before some on speaks, its Sam who breaks the silence.

 

“Is there somewhere we can go and sit down?” She asks sounding sweet and gentle.

 

“Yes, in here,” Yoshika answers leading her into the large living room, they both sit down, and Sam quickly pulls out a bottle containing a clear liquid which she quickly starts to drink from.

 

“Do you want some?” Sam asks Yoshika who reluctantly takes the bottle, but the smell of the liquid inside makes the young witch hesitant to try it. “Go on it tastes better then it smells.” Still, hesitant Yoshika takes a sip and instantly starts to cough as the liquid makes its way down her throat, watching and giggling Sam moves closer and retakes control of the bottle. “Try it like this.” She moves the bottle up to Yoshika’s lips and pours a larger mouthful of the liquid down the younger girl’s throat, before Yoshika knows what’s happening the Liquid is hitting her stomach and starting to fog her mind. She doesn’t know what she just drunk; she just knows she doesn’t like it. She can’t think straight, and her body feels numb, when Sam pulls the bottle away she looks worriedly at Yoshika for a moment. “Have you ever dunk before?”

 

“No,” Yoshika slurs in response.

 

“I don’t think you should have drunk that much then,” Sam says before drinking some more of the liquid. “This stuff is strong, and you appear to be a real lightweight, it will be easier this way at least.” She puts the bottle down, and before Yoshika knows what’s happening she feels Sam’s lips pressed against her own, they slowly move across be cheek towards the witch’s ear. When they reach their destination she blows a warm breath of air across her ear making Yoshika shiver; she lightly kisses her earlobe before whispering. “It’s always been a fantasy of mine to dominate another lady; my master arranged it with yours that I could fulfill that dream today as a reward for my good behavior.” She kisses her way down Yoshika’s neck to the collar of her top. “Until I leave I am in control of you, you master will ask me about how well you behaved before I leave with my own master.”

 

“Did he really say that?” Yoshika asks as Sam takes a step back to look at her.

 

“He did,” Sam replies with a smile as she pulls Yoshika up onto her feet, whatever she just drank must have had more of an effect on her then just fogging her mind and numbing her body. She nearly falls over, if Sam wouldn’t have caught her she would have been lying face down on the floor right now. “No, follow me, your master has set up a bedroom for us.”

 

Putting up little resistance Yoshika lets Sam leader up the stairs and into one of the bedrooms where she is thrown onto the bed, when she looks back up she sees Sam slowly walking towards her swaying her hips from side to side seductively.

 

“Take off that top,” Yoshika complies not wanting her only piece of clothing ripped to pieces; she drops her top down beside the bed by the time Sam reaches her.

 

Sam then starts to take off her clothing going painfully slow as she reveals more and more of her pretty smooth skin inch by inch, Yoshika can’t take her eyes off of her. Finally, after a torturous amount of time, she takes her rags off and is stood in her underwear.

 

“Stay down,” She orders as she gently pushes Yoshika, so the Fuso witch is lying flat on her back, she then leans over her, and the two girl’s lips once again locked together. Kissing deeply and more lovingly then her captor did Yoshika can’t help but kiss back, she can’t tell if it’s the kindness or the clear liquid she drank, but Yoshika can’t help but kiss Sam back. She moves to wrap her hands around her to hold her close but Sam catches her hands, pinning them above her head she breaks the kiss leaving both breathless. “Don’t move or I will find something to tie you up with. Now then let’s continue.” She wastes little time in working her way down; her mouth goes straight to the Fuso girl’s chest taking one of her cute little nipples into her mouth, it quickly stiffens as Sam’s teeth graze and gentle nibble on it while her tongue slowly rolls it around. She can’t help but moan as she gentle goes to work on her body, she also can’t help but disobey the one order she has been given. She moves her hands to Sam’s hair and holds her head keeping her mouth in place to continue its wonderful work; she knows it’s a mistake the moment Sam pulls away. “I thought I told you to stay still,” Sam tells her as she unties her hair letting it flow freely after Yoshika’s hand just messed it up, she walks away and comes back with what looks like a belt from a dressing gown. “Roll over.” Yoshika does as she is told and rolls over to lie on her stomach, she doesn’t resist as she feels Sam grab hold of her arms and bind them together behind her back. Sam rolls her back over and takes off her bra dropping it on top of Yoshika’s top; she then looks Yoshika in the eye and smiles. “That’s not too tight is it?”

 

“No,” Yoshika answer testing the knots, they are tight but not enough to cut off her blood supply, and she is relieved because she can tell if she really wants to she could free herself. “They're fine.”

 

“Good,” Sam smiles as she gentle grabs Yoshika’s head and moves it towards her chest. “Now since you wanted to touch me now’s your chance.”

 

“I don’t know what to do,” Yoshika admits just before her face is pressed against Sam’s large chest.

 

“Just do what you feel is right,” Sam tells her; still unsure Yoshika starts to plant kisses around the large breasts kissing her way till she reaches the nipple. She takes it into her mouth and feels it stiffen in anticipation; she still is only guessing what to do so she decides to copy what Sam and her captor have down to her. She sucks, licks and flicks the stiff nub. She fearfully and carefully bites it lightly scared of hurting Sam; she is relieved to hear some sounds that indicate Sam likes it. She moves on kissing her way to Sam’s other nipple where she gives it equal attention until Sam pulls her away, at first Yoshika was worried she did something wrong, but those thoughts quickly disappear as Sam kisses her again. “Not bad for your first time,” She tells her as she pushes Yoshika back down to lay on her back, she then quickly slips out of her panties. “Now for the next part.”

 

“The next part of what?” A voice asks as the door swings open. “What are you doing Samantha?”

 

“Master we were just…” Sam can’t find the words to say as both girls look to see the two men stood in the doorway.

 

“First I find some alcohol that I believe you stole from me downstairs and now I find you up here,” Sam’s master says. “Care to explain yourself.”

 

“You too Yoshika, I thought I told you to behave yourself today,” Yoshika’s master adds.


	4. Punishment

“Do you mind if I borrow this room it seems Samantha needs to be reminded of her place?” Sam's master asks turning to face Yoshika's captor.

 

"Go ahead; it seems I need to do the same with Yoshika," Yoshika's master replies as both girls start to shiver in fear of what is to come. "Can you show yourself out when you are done?"

 

"Sure," He answers with an evil smirk that has Yoshika worried for Sam's safety.

 

"Yoshika come with me," Her master commands, slowly and nervously she complies and follows him out of the room. Her hands still bond and awaiting some punishment she follows him while her mind runs wild, forming answers to one thing and one thing only. What is he going to do to her? He takes her to his office and to his chair where he sits down and places Yoshika on his lap, with her back pressed against his she can feel his heart beating against her back and when he speaks his voice vibrate through her body. "So care to explain yourself."

 

"She told me you said it was ok," Yoshika quickly replies hoping for him to be merciful.

 

"So you think I wouldn't tell about something like that?" He asks as one of his hands go to her crotch and open her up. "I already told you I own you." He reminds her as his fingers start to rapidly stoke her clit causing Yoshika to moan as heat begins to build up in her at just a fast past as his fingers. "I own you, your body and your soul remember." Yoshika is quickly approaching that edge again, but at the last minute right before she is about to jump over it into utter bliss he stops, he moves his hand away from her denying her the release her body demands. "I control everything about you, good girls get rewards, and bad girls don't. Do you really think after what you did you deserve a reward."

 

"No," Yoshika answers shaking her head as his fingers go to work again hoping telling him what he wants to hear will make him give her what her body so badly wants, but once again he refuses, leaving her just on edge but denying her leap off it he removes his fingers and contact again.

 

"I'm glad you agree," He says standing up and forcing Yoshika off his lap, he then slams her into the desk and forces her head down against the cold wooden surface. "Stay still" He commands as he pulls down his trousers and underwear in one move, she then feels him press against her before in one quick thrust he’s inside her. He then just as quickly pulls out before slamming back into her, he starts to slam into her as fast as he can as he starts fucking her so hard Yoshika’s body is pushed forward with every thrust causing her nipples to rub against the wooden surface of her captor’s desk. “You… need to… remembering… who you… belong to” He says as he keeps up the rapid pace, once again he keeps going until Yoshika is near that edge and pulls out leaving the young witch hanging and a panting sweaty mess. “Stand up” Yoshika does as she is told again hoping for her release, she is so desperate now she will do anything he tells her to as long as she gets what she wants. “Learned your lesson yet?”

 

“Yes,” Yoshika replies desperately nodding her head up and down.

 

“I do too,” He tells her as he unties her hands, he then sits down in his chair and stares at her. “Touch yourself.” He commands. “If you have learned your lesson then you will touch yourself in front of me until you cum, if not then I will resume your punishment.”

 

“But I…” Yoshika starts to complain as she blushes a bright shade of red, but the needs of her body and fear of more punishments win out, slowly she moves a hand down to her burning crotch. She starts to rub herself slowly at first, but as her needs grow more intense she starts to pick up the pace, soon she is moaning, and her knees are shaking as she approaches her peak. As she finally goes over that edge, takes that leap she’s been denied for too long her legs give out, and she falls to her knees.

 

“Good girl,” Her captor gentle tells her helping her back up as she recovers from the orgasm she was so desperate for. “Now for round two?” He tells her as he picks her up and places her on the edge of his desk, he knees her legs apart and quickly pushes inside her for a second time. He fucks her just as hard and fast as he did before and soon he starts to feel her getting ready to cum again, she digs her nails into his back and screams again. Her inner walls squeeze his length sending him over the edge seconds later; he hugs her as they both recover. “Good…Girl.”


	5. Getting out

**Dear Mother & Grandmother**

**I am writing to you to let you know I am fine. That I ran away from the war, nothing bad has happened to me I just left because I couldn't fight another battle. You don't need to worry about me I am safe, I can't say where I am because I don't want to be dragged back into this awful war. I love you and hope to see you soon, I promise I will return home when this war is over.**

**Love**

**Yoshika**

* * *

Yoshika looks up after she signs her name at her captor, he smiles as their eyes meet and Yoshika quickly looks down. She is currently sitting in his office on his lap, when he let her write this letter he made her. She expected his hands would be all over her as she written that letter but they weren't, he just wrapped his arm around her waist. He only spoke to her telling the young witch what to write, he was the one that made her write she deserted instead of the truth. She hates being her, she hates feeling his breath on her, she hates the warmth she feels of his body but most of all she hates how comfortable she feels sat on his lap and the safety she feels from his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Are you done?" Her Captor asks and Yoshika can feel his voice vibrate through her small body.

"Yes" Yoshika replies looking at her letter.

"I'll send it out tomorrow morning I already have to run a few errands in town anyway" He tells her and Yoshika feels hope for the first time in what feels like forever, if he's gone and she's alone she can escape and tell the truth before the lies in her letter reaches her family. "Don't even think about it" He warns her as if he read her thoughts, his arms tighten around her waist backing up his words of warning. "I will chain you back up in the basement if I have to and I don't think you want that, so behave yourself and I will let you walk freely around my house while I am gone" He Then stands up as he releases his grip around the witches waist and nearly causes Yoshika to fall to the ground, only a hand on her shoulder to steady her stopped her from falling. "Now come with me" He leads Yoshika into the Fuso style bath house and takes off his top. "Get undressed and wash up we are going out tonight"He says as Yoshika watches him strip feeling nervous about taking off her own single piece of clothing. "Hurry up we haven't got all day to and don't bother getting dressed afterwards, that top needs to be washed and I have something else for you to wear tonight"

"Where are we going?" Yoshika asks as she slowly and nervously takes off her top leaving her as bare as the day she was born in front of the man who uses her as he pleases.

"You will learn soon enough" He answers as he takes off the last of his clothing. "Now you will wash me" Yoshika does as she is told and starts to wash his back and arms, she moves onto his legs but once she raises her hands up his muscular thighs towards his hips and crotch she freezes. She has touched him there before and knows what is there but she still hesitates to go near it, she feels him staring at her wanting her to carry on but she still doesn't move. "Why have you stopped?"

"I... I don't think I can" Yoshika replies blushing and still unable to move her hand.

"Yes you can" He tells her as he grabs her wrist and forcefully starts to move her hand, soon she can feel his length brush against the side of her hand making her blush deeper and brighter. Soon Yoshika reluctantly takes over wanting to get this over with, she moves quickly but makes sure she does a good job just so he wouldn't force her hand back there. She moves on to wash his chest where she washes and feels his muscular chest and part of her can't help but be impressed by it, she quickly finishes and goes to pull away but he once again grabs her wrists. "Now its my turn to wash you"

"I... I can wash... Myself" Yoshika tells him feeling uncomfortable with the idea, no one has washed her since she was a baby, she and Lynne would help was each others backs from time to time but never their full bodies, apart from the times Yoshika insisted on washing Lynne's breasts.

"I insist" He replies as he pulls her onto his lap, Yoshika can feel his length start to harden and poke her between her legs. A shiver can't help but shiver at this and feel even fore uncomfortable. "Relax and enjoy, it's only right I wash you after you washed me" He starts to rub her wrists that he used to pull her onto him with, he then moves up her arm to her shoulder before repeating the process with her other hand. Once he finished with her arms he moves on and starts to wash her shoulders but it feels more like a massage that instantly makes Yoshika relax and let out a small quiet moan. But his hands don't keep that prefect massage going for long, he quickly starts to move up and down her sides making Yoshika shiver several times before going on to rub circles around her belly. He quickly earns another moan from Yoshika's lips as he brings his hands up to squeeze her breasts and pulls her her nipples lightly once before moving downwards, he skips her core and heads straight for her legs where he massages the muscles there just as good as he massaged her shoulders. Yoshika can't stop the small noises from leaving her mouth as he moves onto her other leg where his fingers work their magic once again against her flesh, this time once he is done his fingers become a feather light touch that he slowly moves up her body. Yoshika knows where he is heading, she can feel him getting closer and closer and she does nothing to stop because and she hates to admit it her body wants him there. His fingers reach her crotch where they gently rub up and down the slit of her privet spot, as he moves his finger she can't help but want more contact with him so she pushes forward only for his one of his arms to hold her back while the other continues to torturer her pussy. "I know you would like this" He whispers leaning down close to her ear. "I bet not all of this wetness down there is from the water" Yoshika nods and hums in agreement hoping for more but he pulls away, he speaks before Yoshika can complain. "Get in the water we still have a few minutes before we need to get ready"

"Ok" Yoshika sighs missing his hands and hating he body for enjoying his touch so much, both of them drop into the warm relaxing water and soak for as long as they can.

"We need to get ready" He finally says after several relaxing minutes in the bathing water as he stands, Yoshika stands is well and after drying off he leads her to the bedroom. Once inside Yoshika sees there are two outfits for them laid out on the large double bed, they both walk over to them where it becomes clear who's wearing what. "Get dressed" He orders and Yoshika quickly complies, she picks up a red dress and puts it on. That's all he has given her to wear, she can't help but wish for some underwear as she notices the dress barely reaches the top of her knees. She looks and sees that her captor is wearing his suit again, the same suit he wore when his friend came over. "Lets go" He leads Yoshika down the stairs and out of the house, for the first time since she woke up chain in his basement Yoshika steps outside. She smiles as she feels the wind wrap round her body and when she looks up to see a full moon above her she can't hope but admire its beauty, part off her wishes to see Sanya up there patrolling the night sky and she could somehow signal her for help. But see never sees a single thing fly across the sky, all she sees are the big full moon and stars as her Captor leads her over to a parked car. "Get in" He tells her and with one last look at the beautiful night sky she gets into the car but he doesn't move to get into the divers seat, instead he pulls something out of his pocket. "Don't take this off" He says as he covers her eyes with some kind of soft cloth so she can't see a thing. "I will take it off when we arrive"

"Where are we going?" Yoshika asks him as he shuts her door and she can hear him walk round to the drivers side door.

"You will see when we get there" He answers her as she hears his door open.

* * *

"We are here" He tells her as she hears him open her door, her blind fold is quickly removed and as she blinks awake she finds herself inside some kind of large concert room where several other cars are parked. "Follow me and don't wonder off" He leads her to a small door where he knocks. "Behave yourself, I don't want you repeating your actions the day my friend came round" He warns her as he waits for an answer, a butler opens the door seconds later and lets them both in. Once inside two men and a women are are to great them, Yoshika instantly spots Sam's master is one of them. She walks with her captor towards them, when she glances at him she can see he is smiling and happy to meet these people. "It's good to see you all again"

"It's good to see you too mate" Sam's master replies giving him a quick hug and sounding like he has already had something to drink.

"It's been to long" The women says as she kisses Yoshika's masters cheeks before looking at Yoshika. "So is this your new girl?"

"Yes" He answers as he pushes Yoshika closer to this women, Yoshika looks down as she feels her eyes look her over. "She still isn't broken in yet but she behaves herself"

"She's not bad looking" The women comments as she continues to look her over and Yoshika can't help but feel a little angry at that comment, she can't help but feel like she is some object instead of the girl she is. "A bit small for my taste and missing a few curves but she seems good, you always had an exotic taste. I hope she can help..."

"I don't want to talk about her!" Yoshika's master interrupts making Yoshika jump and then tremble, never before has she felt so afraid of him. Not even when she got caught trying to escape from his house was she this afraid, his voice just now sent shivers down her spine and made her want to run. Her feet though was frozen with fear, she stayed by his side learning one thing. That her captor has a past he doesn't want to talk about. "Please lets change the subject"

"Ok put your girl with the others and we will begin" The women replies in a kind and gentle voice not sounding like Yoshika's captors outburst affected her in anyway.

 "Right" He says as he begins pushing Yoshika gentle. "This way" He leads Yoshika forward, he takes her to the door leading to another room and stops. "Don't leave this room until I come and get you"

Yoshika steps into the room and the first thing she sees is Sam. She stops in her tracks though when she sees the massive bruise on the girls cheek, someone hit her hard enough to to leave a perfect hand print on her cheek. Sam doesn't look at her, her eyes stay glued to the floor. Yoshika continues to look around the room and spots a small group of people, three girls and two boys all are staring back at her. Finally they step towards her. The group surrounds her and Yoshika's eyes turn to Sam hoping for her help only to find herself alone, Sam shows no signs of moving and even less of a chance of coming to her aid. Alone, scared and not knowing what will happen Yoshika stands there waiting for something to happen. Something does happen after a few seconds of silence, a girl that's several feet taller then Yoshika speaks.

"So you are Fred new plaything" She says as she looks Yoshika up and down. "You don't look like much, I can't believe he would want you over me"

"Um who's Fred?" Yoshika asks not knowing who the girls on about. "And what are you talking about?"

"Fred Willis he's your master, I can't believe you don't know his name" She replies with a small laugh before roughly pushing Yoshika so she's pressed right up against the door. "And I used to be his, until he saw your picture in the paper that is" She takes a step forward so there is nowhere Yoshika can go, to her back is the hard wood of the door and to her front is the girl. Her friends block Yoshika from the sides as they watch the girl, Yoshika is trapped and can only hope that someone will come and save her. She doesn't want to fight, she doesn't like fighting and she wants that letter sent. If he catches her fighting then it never will, if it's never sent then her family will worry about her. "He couldn't stop thinking about you after that, he stopped touching me" The girl adds with anger in her voice, she makes Yoshika jump at the end of her sentence because her hand slams into the wood just next to her head. "He wouldn't even look at me and it's all your fault!"

"I didn't do anything" Yoshika responds hoping to avoid a fight.

"You took him from me!" She tells her screaming in Yoshika's face, her hand moves from the wood of the door beside her to grip the collar of dress she his wearing. "I should be wearing this dress! Not some flat chested slut!"

"I didn't ask for this" Yoshika calmly tells her hopping that will end this before anything else happens. "I didn't ask to be taken away from my friends and family, I want to go back to them and I will take every chance I get to get back to them"

"That doesn't change the fact you stole him from me!" She replies tightening her grip and raising her fist so its ready to strike. "He was kind, gentle and loving to me, now I have a harsh..." She swings her fist towards Yoshika's face, Yoshika quickly moves her hands and only just manages to deflect the fist. What happens next happens so fast no one had a chance to stop it, Yoshika quickly frees herself before switching positions with her attacker and pinning her against the door. "You little bitch I swear I will kill you for stealing him from me!"

"I didn't steal him from you" Yoshika says as she releases her. "He stole me from my life" The girl still looks like she wants to fight but Yoshika refuses to respond in kind. "I don't want to fight you but I won't just stand there and let you hit me"

* * *

 Yoshika spends the next hour sat on the other side of the room to the girl that attacked her, she sat by herself in silence as she waited to leave, she doesn't speak to anyone or move. She just sat there, bored and waiting to leave. She can hear the others talking amongst themselves but she doesn't want to join in, she just wants to leave even if that means going back to her captors home that serves as her prison. But finally after an hour her Captor returns he takes her out of the room and as she leaves Yoshika notices the girl that attacked her glaring at her. She is blindfolded again as she sits in his care again and driven back, she stays silent during the trip and as they return and he takes off the blindfold Yoshika sees him smiling. She can't help but think he looks good when he smiles, she quickly forgets that thought as she remembers he has kidnapped her and is holding her against her will. She follows him inside where he quickly leads her upstairs and into his bedroom.

"Take off that dress then sit on the bed" He commands her and Yoshika finds herself unable to disobey him, she strips and as she sits on his bed she can't help but think how strange it is that she doesn't feel embarrassed to be naked in front of him. She looks at him as he strips off his clothes too and walks towards her, by the time he reaches the bed he is naked like she is. "I'm glad you behaved yourself" He says softly as he gently pushes Yoshika down so she's laying on her back, he hovers over her resting his weight oh his elbows as he looks at her for a few silent moments like she is the most precious thing in the world to him. "It would be a shame to punish you after the good time I had tonight" His lips find her neck, a small moan slips through her lips as she tilts her head to expose more of her neck to his lips. She doesn't know why she isn't resisting tonight, it may have something to do with the feelings that he caused in her during that bath returning but right now Yoshika doesn't care why. She just wants this, she doesn't know why but she knows she wants this. "Did you have a good time there?"

"No" Yoshika answers as his lips climb up her check to her ear.

"I like that you are being honest with me" He tells her before giving her lips a quick kiss, as his lip leave hers so does the warmth of his body. He sits back and looks down at her, as Yoshika is about to sit up too his arm stops her. "Stay there, you have been a good girl and deserve a reward" He moves over to his draws and starts to search for something, from where she is laying Yoshika can't see what he is looking for. When he returns Yoshika can see he has some rope in his arms. "Turn around and put your hands behind your back" Once again Yoshika complies without hesitation, soon she can feel her wrists being bond by the ropes. Once he is done Yoshika tests the ropes and finds she can't get free, no matter how hard she pulls her arms remain trapped. "Relax" He tells her as his lips find her neck again. "I told you this is a reward so relax and enjoy" Yoshika stops her struggles against the ropes and enjoys the feeling of his lips against her neck, he puts a blindfold on her next turning her world to darkness. His lips then kiss her neck again and for Yoshika its like a bolt of electricity has shot through her body, with her eye sight gone her other senses have intensified. She can feel his hands move around her, he drags his nails lightly across her skin. He forges a trail to her breasts, as his lips leave her his hands go to work on her breasts. "I told you  you would enjoy this didn't I?"

"Yes" Yoshika moans back as her continues to work magic on her with his fingers, one of his hands moves down her stomach and straight to her core. His fingers don't tease or waste any time, after quickly sliding them up and down her slit collecting her wetness he drives two of them inside her. He moves them slowly in and out of her and occasionally brushing her clit with his thumb. It starts a fire inside but it's not enough, she needs... "More"

"As you wish" He replies but instead of speeding up his fingers inside her he removes them completely, Yoshika doesn't have time to complain before he moves. He pushes her down so she is laying on her back, as Yoshika shuffles around to make herself more comfortable he to moves. He circles around her and when Yoshika feels his hands on her thighs spreading her legs open, then she feels his breath. The warm air sends a shiver through her body, his tongue soon follows making Yoshika gasp in surprise before a second lick makes her moan in pleasure. "Happy now?"

"Yes" Yoshika nods as she can feel him smirking against as she answers and he continues to work, slipping his tongue inside her, licking her up and down while he flicks and occasionally sucks her clit he starts to drive Yoshika wild. That edge is rapidly approaching again, Yoshika can feel herself getting closer and closer as his tongue continues to drive her forward towards it. She wants to reach it, to jump over it and into ecstasy. He must sense it too, somehow he can tell how close she is. His lips close around her clit and he starts to concentrate on that, with all his efforts centred on that one spot it isn't long before Yoshika loses control of herself. She leaps over the edge and loses herself in the waves of pleasure that explode within her, it goes on and on until Yoshika can barely take it. Yoshika collapses onto the bed as she comes down from her high, panting and with a sheet of sweat coating her body Yoshika slowly comes back down to earth. She can't see a thing and it takes her awhile to remember she had a blindfold on, she feels the wait of someone leaning over her and again it takes her sometime to remember she is not alone and it was someone else that just made her body explode with that overwhelming pleasure. Her captor kisses her and Yoshika kisses back tasting herself on his lips, the kiss is short but pleasant before he pulls away. Again his hands are on Yoshika's body turning her so she is laying face down on the bed, he then raises her hips and it isn't long before Yoshika can feel him poking at her entrance. With one quick thrust he buries his manhood deep inside her, with their hips touching he holds himself still as Yoshika gets used to feeling him inside her.

"Here we go" He tells her before he pulls nearly all the way out of her before pushing back inside, his first three strokes are tortuously slow and almost have Yoshika asking for more again but on the fourth stroke he speeds up. Several strokes later he is pounding in and out of her so hard you can hear it when their hips meet and his balls are set swinging so they hit her clit each time he thrusts inside her. Yoshika moans and cries out in pleasure, he grunts as he continues his strokes. Both lose themselves as they continue to give in to their most primal desires, Yoshika can feel his hands on her hips and his finger nails dig into her. Soon Yoshika can feel herself approaching that edge again. As he pounds into her she can feel that edge getting closer and closer. "Go ahead... cum, I know... you want to" With that Yoshika cums, his words were what finally sent her over the edge. He follows soon after her and both collapse on the bed, Yoshika quickly falls asleep while he lays next to her trying to catch his breath. As soon as he can he pulls out of the young witch, he then unties her and removes the blindfold. He throws them to some dark corner of the room before tucking Yoshika in. He crawls into the blanket beside her and protectively wraps his arms around her small body, he kisses the top of her head gentle and as he closes his eyes he gently whispers. "Goodnight Yoshika"


	6. The Gift

When Yoshika woke up she found herself alone in the large bed, she reaches out in search of someone else’s presence only to find the edges of the bed. She opens her eyes and looks around her confirming what her hand already knew that she was indeed alone. Alone in her captors soft comfortable bed, under the warm blankets completely alone. For some reason she feels lonely, she feels upset to see he wasn’t there to greet her when she woke up. She sits up pulling up the blanket to cover her naked body, she looks around the room to see nothing but the top her captor gave her with a note on top. She quickly put on the top grateful for something to cover herself with, she then picks up the note and reads it.

* * *

  _ **I went to town to post that letter and buy a few things, I’ll be back for lunch and will bring you back something since you have been a good girl. You are free to do as you please until then but don't escape, I don't like punishing you but I will if I have to.**_

* * *

The letter was short and to the point. Yoshika gentle puts the note down and goes to the kitchen of this massive house, she almost feels at home here. She hates that feeling, this is her prison not her home so she shouldn’t feel this away about this place. She walks through the halls and into the kitchen, she already knows where everything is so it doesn’t take her long to make herself something to eat. She then takes a bath and for the first time she can relax, no rushing, no one else with her. Just her and the warm water, just her and herself. She takes the longest bath she has ever taken; by the time she gets out she can see her skin has wrinkled as she dries herself. Not knowing what to do Yoshika just heads into her captor’s office, she saw a bookshelf in there and the books in the room are what she is looking at right now. After quickly looking over them she only finds one book she would like to read, it’s a medical book about making plants into medicines. She then heads back to the living room and sits down in one of the sofas before losing herself in the book, she doesn’t know how much time has passed but by the time a hand shakes her shoulder she is just over halfway through the book. She looks up to see her captor and master has returned, he seems happy about something.

“Enjoying that book?” He asks looking down at her.

“Um yes” Yoshika replies standing up and closing the book. “Can I… Can borrow it for a little while longer”

“Sure just put it back when you are done with it” He agrees before putting a bag down on the table in the room. “Let’s go get something to eat, then I will show you what I brought you” Yoshika wasn’t really hungry but she still followed him into the kitchen, she hopes he go her some more clothes and doesn’t want to give him any reason to not give them to her. “Make us something to eat please”

“Ok” Yoshika says making her second meal of the day, they eat together in silence but when his complements her food does make her blush.

“Follow me” He orders after they are done eating, he leads her to the bedroom stopping on the way to pick up his bag. Once in the bedroom Yoshika watches nervously as he rummages through the bag he brought, he finally pulls something out which makes Yoshika smile. It’s a pair of underwear, not the swimsuit she used to wear but a par of panties and a bra, they are the same colour as her top and look like they will fit. But he doesn’t give them to her, instead he puts them on the bed and pulls out a small wooden box. “Get on the bed on your hands and knees” Yoshika complies and as soon as she is imposition he rolls up her top so its nearly exposing her chest. She doesn’t complain, she doesn’t resist. She just wants that underwear. He places a small metal object in front of her, it’s not that but only just longer then Yoshika’s middle finger and about the width of three of her fingers combined. It’s made of metal and it thins at the bottom before spreading out into a pad, Yoshika doesn’t know what it is but it makes her shiver. “Relax Yoshika, it will make this so much easier for you” She tries her best to calm herself, she takes deep breaths but that object still makes her nervous. She then stiffens when she feels his fingers against her, his hand our in-between her butt cheeks and against her hole. They have something coating them that is warm and tingles slightly when it hits her skin, whatever it is he starts to rub it around her small opening gentle massaging it into her skin. Yoshika has to force herself to stay still, her body wants to jerk away from this unfamiliar touch but she stops this by reminding herself she is doing this for more clothes, his fingers move slowly purposefully rubbing the liquid that coats his fingers into every inch of skin he can. It was all going so well, Yoshika can handle this feeling until she feels his finger poke. Just the tip of his fingers entre her rear but it’s too much, Yoshika moves forward away from his finger but it follows and stays in place. “Relax Yoshika, it will feel better once you get used to it” Yoshika returns to her previous position and he gives her some time to get uses to this new penetration. “Are you ok?”

“It feels strange” Yoshika replies as she tries to adjust to this.

“It will at first, I’m trying to help you” He tells her as his free hand stroking her head like she is a cat but it works, somehow his stroking calms the nervous witch. “This way it will hurt less when we move on, I’m going to use this” He taps the strange metal object in front of her. “To help you adjust, that way it won’t hurt as much at first” He pushes a little more into her then stops again to give her time to adjust. “Just relax and try not to tense up”

“Ok” Yoshika says as she tries her best to comply with her order.

“Good girl” He replies as he pushes his finger al the way inside her before stopping again, Yoshika can’t keep the gasp that leaves her mouth from escaping as she tries to get comfortable with this unfamiliar intruder. A few minutes’ pass before he starts to move again, slowly he pulls his finger out of her then pushes back in. He moves slow, he tries to be gentle as he carefully moves his finger in and out of her. Her insides become covered with whatever was on his finger making his movement easier, soon he is sliding in and out of her with little resistance. He pauses a minute before pulling his finger all the way out. “Remember to relax” He tells her as he re-enters her but this time he slowly drives two fingers into her. He goes just as slowly as before pausing whenever he thinks Yoshika needs it, he lets her get used to his fingers before he moves them again. Slowly he pumps them in and out of her while he gentle stretches her insides, he keeps his eye on Yoshika watching her reactions ready to stop at a moment’s notice if he has to. Yoshika doesn’t know what she thinks, his fingers feel so strange insider her but thanks to that thing that coats them they don’t hurt at all. After a few more minutes he pulls out of her, Yoshika watches him as he picks up that metal object and his hands move as he starts to rub this gel like liquid over it. She guesses it’s the same thing that’s on his finger, he moves it and soon Yoshika can feel it poke at her rear entrance. “Are you ready?” Yoshika nods her head, she hopes that it won’t be bad and hopes by doing this she can calm that underwear. With her consent he pushes it inside, inch by inch he pushes it inwards. Yoshika fights to remain still as the foreign object stretches her wide and continues to be buried deeper inside her, a tear rolls down her cheek but her captor doesn’t stop until he has pushed it all the way inside her and Yoshika can feel the base against her skin. “It’s in now, the worse is over now. You will get used to it and before long this will feel normal to you” Yoshika can only nod in response as she tries to get used to having this thing inside her. “You will start to keep this in you during the day, I will put it in after your morning bath and take it out when we go to bed including today” He moves back giving Yoshika space to adjust. “You can put that underwear on now, meet me in my office when you are done and remember don’t take it out”

With that her master leaves her alone to change. As he shuts the door behind him Yoshika still can’t bring herself to move, every time she tries to she can feel that thing he put in her move too. She does her best to ignore it but it’s a hard thing to ignore. She has to take her top off to put on her new items of clothing, her new panties she can put on no problem but her new bra is a completely different story. She has never owned a bra before because in Fuso girls wear swimsuits instead of underwear, she has some trouble getting it on but somehow managed it. She is surprised by how easy Lynne made it look when Yoshika would secretly watch her change in the bath changing area after a training session, she is also surprised by how well her new cloths fit her. She puts her shirt back on and walks towards the door but she stops after a few steps, each step causes the thing inside her to move. She tries to walk again but she can only manage a few steps before she has to stop, taking a deep breath Yoshika carries on determined not to stop. She does better and better each time, each time she can manage a few more steps before stopping. It takes her twice as long to walk to the office then it normally does, she makes it but it isn’t the thing in her butt that stops her this time. It’s the voice of her master and captor, on the phone speaking to someone.

“Yes I know” Her captor says with a chuckle. “I would be surprised if they didn’t, that’s way they are called friends” Yoshika can’t hear the voice of the other person but she notices how happy and friendly her masters voice is. “That Major is stubborn we already knew that; she won’t give up easily” Stubborn Major, Yoshika knows only one person who that could be. Major Sakamoto, her mentor and the women that brought her into this war against the Neuroi. Why was he talking about her? Yoshika wonders as she continues to ease drop. “She won’t find her but she’s looking in the wrong place. I bet that letter will stop her, if not she will be the only one still looking and we both know there is very little one person can do alone” Yoshika smiles at that, her mentor is still searching for her. “I will, goodbye” Yoshika hears him hang up, she was just about to walk in when he says. “I didn’t think you were the type of person to eavesdrop, if you wanted to hear you should have come in like I said you could” Yoshika freezes realising she got caught. “So are you going to stand out there all day or are you going to come in?”


	7. Rival

Two days have passed since Yoshika was first given the butt plug but she has started to get used to having it inside her, she can now walk around with it inside her but it still feels strange. She can’t get used to the way it moves, every step she takes makes it shift inside her. To make things worse her captor keeps slapping her behind, his hand always hits the plug causing it to jump and Yoshika to gasp. To make things worse Yoshika’s body is starting to betray her, every day when she undresses see finds her panties wet with her arousal. The fact that her captor has stopped touching her makes things worse, at first Yoshika didn’t mind but then she started having urges. A week later those urges become stronger, her crouch feels like it’s on fire. He won’t touch her to relieve it and won’t let her touch herself, he even went as far as to bind her arms to the headboard when they sleep. Right now she is sat in his office watching him write, this is the worst times. She is stuck with nothing for her to do, nothing to distract her from the object stuck up her butt. All she can do is watch his pen move to keep her mind off of her own body. He smiles as he sees Yoshika’s discomfort, he watches her as he picks up the paper.

“It seems you are in the paper again” He tells her after reading the front page, he flips the newspaper around so Yoshika can see. The front page is dominated by a picture of her with the headline.

_**“Missing Witch Confesses to Desertion”** _

“It seems that letter worked” He says as he turns it back around to continue reading. “Now you can’t return home even if you escape, your only options are to stay here with me or face a firing squad” He smiles and Yoshika shivers, never of them are good. “Your mentor though saw right through it”

“Sakamoto did?” Yoshika asks happy her mentor hasn’t abandoned her.

“Yep” He replies before reading from the paper. _**“Major Mio Sakamoto commented: She is not the type of girl that will do something like this, yes Yoshika hates violence but she will never desert. I know her, she wants to use her power to heal and protect people. There is no way she would desert and abandon those in need of help, that letter must be a fake created to lure us away from her and her abductors”**_ Yoshika is really happy to hear that, her mentor Sakamoto knows the truth and will find her. “She’s a stubborn one, she went on leave to find you. That phone call you overheard was my friend telling me she is tearing this country apart with her bare hands just to find you, I would like to know why since it’s so rare someone would do that?”

“She brought me to this country” Yoshika answers without hesitation. “She talked me into joining the military, I think she must feel that is her fault”

“I guess she does” He replies as he goes back to reading. “She won’t find you, I have powerful friends to make sure she won’t” Yoshika gulps as she hears that and fears for her mentor’s life. “Go makes us some lunch”

“They won’t hurt her will they?” Yoshika asks as she stands up hoping they won’t, Sakamoto has been a friend and mentor to her ever since she showed up on her door step. She doesn’t want to see her hurt because of her, she would rather stay here then be free at the cost of Sakamoto’s life.

“That’s up to her” Her captor says as he continues to read. “As long as she gives up or doesn’t poke her nose around the wrong people she will be fine” Yoshika’s worse fears are confirmed, Sakamoto will come to some kind of harm because she isn’t the type of person who give up. “No go make lunch”

“Ok” Yoshika replies before leaving the room. She walks for the kitchen something she does on a regular bases and makes them something to eat, she returns about ten minutes later with sandwiches and tea. She walks up to his desk and puts the tray down where he pat’s his hand against the wooden surface, she then waits for him to finish eating. He normally tells her to help herself but sometimes he doesn’t, at times like these she has to wait to eat what he leaves for her on the tray.

“Here” He says pushing the tray towards his witch slave. “You can eat now”

“Thankyou” Yoshika says but she doesn’t feel thankful when she sees the tray, he left her a sandwich with a chunk already eaten from it and only enough tea for half a cup. This is normal when he is like this, Yoshika always feels his eyes on her when she eats and feels like he enjoys watching her eat food he has already eaten part of for some reason.

“By the way we have a guest spending the night with us” He tells her as she eats but she listens carefully, she hopes its someone like Sam who was kind to her despite the fact she got her in trouble. “One of my friends has a meeting tonight so his girl will be with us tonight, she will be arriving after dinner so you don’t have to cook for her”

“Ok” Yoshika responds as she wonders who this girl will be, she could ask her captor but she doesn’t think he will tell her.

* * *

At exactly nine o’clock there a knock at the door, both Yoshika and her master are in the office when they hear it but are soon on their feet and heading for the door. In her chest Yoshika can feel her heart pound, she can’t help but worry about who is coming to spend the night here. She knows it’s a girl in the same situation as her but that’s it. Will she be kind or mean? Yoshika asks herself as she continues to follow her master to the door, just as he is about to open it she asks herself another question, will she help me escape and come with me r want to stay a slave for some reason Yoshika can’t even begin to understand. When he opens the door Yoshika finds herself in a worse situation then she thought she will be in, stepping through the door with a master the girl said was harsh is the same girl that attacked Yoshika on sight that time her captor took her out of the house. She stares at the girl who is smiling happly back at her but in her eyes Yoshika can see evil, suddenly she is worried that this girl will try something tonight. She starts to wonder what that she doesn’t notice the door close as the girls master leaves for his meeting, it isn’t until she feels her master move from her side that she snaps back to reality. She looks up at him and he nods his head for her to follow, the girl keeps pace walking too close in Yoshika’s mind to the witch as they enter the living room of this massive house.

“You two wait here” He orders as he walks out the door leaving his slave behind with a girl that once assaulted her, Yoshika turns to her girl and sees he smiling face now shows the evil Yoshika saw in her eyes.

“It’s good to see you again Yoshika” She says stretching out her name and adding a menacing tone to it that Yoshika instantly hates. “It seems we will be sharing him tonight, just to make things clear I am going to be getting most of his attention and you better not get in the way”

“What do you have against me?” Yoshika asks not liking this girl and hoping she will find a way to end this rivalry this girl has started between them, Yoshika hates fighting and she doesn’t want to fight this girl. “You don’t know me, why do you hate me?”

“You know why” The girl tells her with hatred and anger in her voice. “You must be and idiot to forget, I really don’t see what he sees in you. He should never have dropped me for you, I hate you for what you did” Seconds of silence pass, Yoshika gives up seeing no way to befriend this hate filled girl before her. In those seconds the door opens and Yoshika’s captor walks in, he looks at the two girls and Yoshika’s rival turns to him with that happy smiley face again masking her anger. “It’s good to see you again, I’m sorry I didn’t say so at the door”

“It’s good to see you too” Yoshika’s captor replies and it amazes Yoshika how this girl seems like a different person while she talks to him, her captor sits down and she sits next to him and leans against him making sure he can feel her chest pressed against him.

* * *

It’s an hour later when Yoshika’s captor has finished the last of his paper work that they move, he leads the two girls straight to his bedroom and once again Yoshika finds herself not wanting to enter that room. This time it isn’t him, it’s the girl. She knows she is up to something, she looks at Yoshika with too much evil to not have something planned. But she follows anyway, out of fear of punishment and the heat between her legs that is begging to be attended to she follows him inside with the girl right behind her. As he closes the door he orders the girls to strip, Yoshika’s rival does so happly without hesitation while Yoshika nervously takes off her clothing a lot slower. By the time she is done she sees the girl already showing off her body, her long blond hair flows down her back, her blue eyes sparkle and she seems to be enjoying showing off her large breasts to the man that stole Yoshika away from her friends, family and her life. She smiles as she sees his eye roam over her body while Yoshika blush when his gaze turns on her body, she has to fight the urge to cover herself. Last time she did he used rope to tie her up and expose her completely to him, he then teased her body but never let her reach where she wanted to go. That only made things worse with the thing in her butt, she doesn’t want to repeat that so she keeps her hands at her sides. She just tries to imagen she is back at the base in the bath with the other witches, that makes it better but the way he licks his lips smashes that illusion with the harsh reality of the situation.

“Yoshika get on the bed on your hands and knees, Rose wait there for a moment” He orders after taking in their naked flesh, Yoshika complies as she takes note of her rivals name. Rose, its fits her perfectly. She is bright and flowery with Yoshika’s master but thorny with the witch herself, it’s a name Yoshika will remember so she can avoid its owner to the best of her ability. “Hold still” He tells her as he grabs the toy in her behind, Yoshika feels relieved when he pulls it free but at the same time empty. “Now roll over and spread your legs” Yoshika complies and is soon in position. “Rose come here” Rose predictably is happy to follow his instructions, she reaches him and their lips meet making Rose’s face light up with joy. When they pull apart Rose is smiling and looks disappointed for it to be over but that’s not the end of it. From where Yoshika lays she has the perfect view of what is happening, she watches her master move behind Rose. His lips hit her neck making Rose hum in approval, his hand slowly move to fuddle her breasts and to Yoshika this is worse than the plug ever was to her. She can feel a heat in her privet spot and the urge to touch herself raises alarmingly high as that heat continues to intensify, she keeps wishing his hands to be on her instead of Rose so she has some relief from this. “Don’t do it Yoshika” He warns and Yoshika notices he is watching her and realises he is doing this on purpose, he is working her up and enjoying watching her squirm. “Just watch, for now” He lets go of Rose and walks over to the bed, he leans down so close that Yoshika’s lips are nearly touching his and her lips tingle as his warm breath hits them. “You will get your turn soon, can I trust you to wait?”

“Yes” Yoshika answers with a nod of her head.

“I’m not sure” Rose says as she watches the two and Yoshika’s master leans back. “She is itching for it”

“I think you are right” He replies looking at Yoshika more closely. “Yoshika scoot up to the headboard” Yoshika knows what he is going to do and hates Rose for putting her in this situation in the first place, she does as she is told and soon her hand are handcuffed to the headboard. They don’t hurt because they are soft and comfortable, he has made Yoshika sleep with them on so she is used to the feeling of them tightly wrapped around her wrists. “That’s better”

“Much better” Rose Agrees with a nod and a smirk, she is enjoying this too.

Once they are happy Yoshika’s master lays Rose down next to Yoshika and kisses her again, Yoshika can only watch and feel a little jealous as he kisses his way down to her ample chest. Yoshika watches and listens as he works his magic and has Rose moaning in pleasure, he then moves lower down to Rose’s privet spot. Within second the girl is bucking her hips and screaming his name, he quickly gets her cumming using all his knowledge in pleasure giving. He pulls away leaving Rose panting and sweaty, he looks to Yoshika and then leans in for a kiss. As their lips meet Yoshika can taste Rose on him, it’s a taste she hates along with its owner. To her relief the kiss is relief but to her disappointment he pulls away, he looks down at both girls a smiles happly at them. As Rose sits up all Yoshika can do is squirm in her binds. She needs some relief.

“I bet you want to have a turn now” He asks his eyes focus on Yoshika. “You certainly look like you do”

“Yes” Yoshika answer with a nod of her head, all of this is starting to become too much for her to bare.

“I guess you have earned it” He says as he leans back down. “You have been a good girl” His lips meet Yoshika’s but only briefly before he starts to kiss a trail down her body, his lips travel across her jaw, down her neck and make Yoshika shiver and moan. His kisses and bites, his lips and pecks all feel so good for the young witch. He quickly reaches her chest but he slows there, he gives her small breasts a lot of attention. Kissing every inch of flesh there before sucking her nipple he takes his time before switching breasts to give the other one equal and loving attention. He moves downwards after a few minutes kiss a path down her stomach stopping only to plant a few kisses on her belly button, he doesn’t stop until he reaches Yoshika’s crotch where he stops his movements all together but stays close enough that he can smell her scent and his warm breath hits her wet folds causing the witch to shiver and squirm. “You really do want this don’t you?” He asks as he sees Yoshika’s glistening privet spot, her thigs are wet too from where she rubbed them together in an attempt to ease her suffering and the sheet below her has a dark damp puddle. “You are wetter then I have ever seen you right now” He smirks at his work, he loves the power he has to make her this way and enjoys the sight of his handy work. “So Yoshika, do you want me to continue?”

“Yes” Yoshika once again replies raising her head so she can meet his eyes. “Please don’t stop”

“Tell me what you want then” He tells her watching Yoshika blush, she always turns red when he asks her stuff like this and he can’t get enough of the sight of her like this. “What do you want me to do?”

“I… I want you…” Yoshika tries to say but she finds it embarrassing to say these words and struggles to get them out, she has to though as she can’t wait any longer. “I want… I want you… To make me… Feel good”

“As you wish Yoshika” He happly replies before he moves closer to her sex, Yoshika couldn’t begin to describe what he does to her only that it is so good to feel him touch her down there again. His tongue slips in and out of her, it lick her up and down her slit and flicks her clit.

He keeps changing the pace, changing the pressure of his tongue and the order in which he assaults her. He keeps a head of her body’s ability to adapt and keeps her body flooded with a pleasure that keeps building until Yoshika feels like she will burst. Seconds later she does, she jumps over that edge into utter ecstasy. Yoshika can feel her body go ridged as she is hit by wave after wave of pleasure that threaten to overwhelm her small body, she feels fluids pour out of her privet place which her captor eagerly licks up. Never before has he made her feel so good, never before has she felt so much pleasure. By the time the assaulting waves since Yoshika is breathless and barely able to move, all she can manage is watch her captor lean back. She notices his lips and chin as wet from her love juices and he looks smug, she then notices Rose sit up and move towards him.

“Let me take care of you” Rose requests speaking a tone Yoshika has her prosecutes use when she was returning to base late at night. “It’s the least I can door after what you just did for me”

“Go ahead” He agrees as he starts to slip out of his clothes, once he’s naked he sits at the edge of the bed and Rose goes between his legs. Yoshika’s eyes open wide by what she sees next. She watches Rose warp her lips around his large member and start to move up and down. She remembers he asked her to do this to him once, she couldn’t bring herself to use her mouth but he seemed to feel good when she stroked him with her hands. This goes on for several minutes, it is only brought to an end when Yoshika hears her master grunt. Soon after hearing that she watches Rose pull back licking her lips like she just ate something tasty, everything is then silent until the man in charge speaks. “Get on your hands and knees Rose”

“Yes sir” Rose replies going along with his orders, Yoshika doesn’t miss the smile when she complies with his orders. He then gets behind her and lines himself up with her entrance, with one swift thrust his buried all the way inside her. “Oh!” Rose lets out a moan of happiness with more to follow as her starts to pond into her. From where she lays Yoshika watches their bodies collide and she has a good view of his penis disappearing inside Rose pussy, she can’t help but feel jealous a little for some reason but Yoshika remains silent and doesn’t complain. She can’t feel jealous, she shouldn’t for a man that stole her life away from her. “Oh! Oh GOD!!!”

“Go ahead” Yoshika’s master grunts as Rose reaches her climax again, she watches Rose shudder and listens to her cries as she rides out her orgasm. But that isn’t the end of it, Yoshika’s master only slows down a bit for Rose to recover before he speeds back up.

“Please!” Rose screams as he is back up to top speed, where is hips piston in and out of her so fast and hard. “Don’t stop! Don’t…” Rose screams into her third orgasm and Yoshika sees her captor cum too, this time he stops and pulls out of her. Rose collapses on the bed sweating and breathless, she rolls over and weakly says. “Than… Thankyou”

“It was just as good for me as it was for you” He tells her before giving her a quick kiss that she happly accepts, he then leaves her to recover and turns to Yoshika. “Are you ready for me?” He asks as he gabs her legs ad raises them straight up. “Do you want me?” He rubs his dick up and down her slit and Yoshika is surprised he is still rock hard, she is just as surprised that she doesn’t have to think of an answer. “Well Yoshika?”

“Yes” Yoshika answers, it is becoming clear that yes is the only answer she can give him.

“Ok the lets” He pushes inside her but a lot slower than he did with Rose, he goes so slow that Yoshika can feel every inch of him push inside her. “Begin” He goes slow with his thrust but slowly picks up the pace, once again he doesn’t move as fast as he did with Rose but it is still enough to make Yoshika move towards that edge for the second time. This time as he violates her Yoshika can’t get used to him, before she would but every time he squeezes her legs together it throws her off. It makes him feel bigger and her feel more of him as he slides in and out of her, he squeezes her legs together at random leaving no pattern for Yoshika to predict. It isn’t long before Yoshika is right on the edge, she can feel her walls start to clamp down on him and that pressure in her bellow about to burst. “It’s ok” He says as he removes on of his hand from her legs, it descends at quickly finds her clit. With slow gentle stroke he has Yoshika bucking her hips uncontrollably. “Cum” She does, she couldn’t stop herself if she tried. As she comes back down from her high she feels him start to move again, he moves slow but his hand keeps pace with his thrusts, he strokes her clit that is becoming almost painful to be touched. “Rose”

“I want to help too” Rose says as Yoshika notices the girl lay beside her.

Before Yoshika could tell her to go away Rose’s lips lock onto her. The kiss isn’t nice or gentle, Yoshika can feel Rose forcing her way inside her mouth. Her tongue is assaulted by Rose’s as her captor picks up the pace, when her rival breaks the kiss Yoshika is breathless and the now fast pace of her master’s love making isn’t helping her catch her breath. As Yoshika struggles to fill her lungs a yelp leaves her mouth, she feels something on her chest and when she looks she sees Rose’s hands on her. They tease her nipples, massage the flesh and combined with her masters’ member and fingers on her clit she is starting to lose it. It’s almost painful. Each stroke, each movement makes her feel such an overwhelming pleasure it almost hurts. Now she feels herself building up for a release, approaching that edge once again and it scares her. Yoshika isn’t sure she can take it, whether her body will be able to take the waves of pleasure crashing through her body. She was about to say something when Rose stops her again, she kisses Yoshika stopping her pleas before they can be heard. She only stops the kiss when Yoshika jumps over that edge less than a minute later. Yoshika was right she couldn’t take it she feels so overwhelmed as her body is wrecked by wave after wave of blinding pleasure. She feels so relieved when she blacks out, when she can no longer feel what her body feels.


End file.
